Enchanted
by NinaBinaBallerina
Summary: AU, TP, GB, UM, VB, GV , Come and join me in a time where love is forbidden, and fairy tales are real! A prophecy, an evil king and prince, deception, hate, death, love, pain, friendship, will one girl be able to conquer all! mainly a TP
1. Default Chapter

**Enchanted**

**Hello everyone!! I just want to thank you for giving a look!! You won't be disappointed that you did! This story is an epic tale that is not like any you have ever heard of before!!**

**I promise it will make you feel every type of feeling known to man, and will surprise you at every turn!! I wouldn't be a writer if I didn't!! **

**For a short summary, this is a fairy tale of some sort, but darker than most you have heard of!! It will not be all warm fuzzy butterflies and shit like that!! This story is about betrayal, jealousy, lust, need, and everything evil known to our man, but most of all this is a love story!! This love runs deeper than our pathetic infatuations we experience in this day in age, it will run through time, never giving up or giving in!! It is about the basic light and dark, but I promise it will never turn out the way you think!!**

**This story is way before our time in ages of dragons and fairies, magic and sorcerers, deceiving and hatred!! This may or may not have a lemon; I will let the people decide that!! But if you are looking in this story for perverse thinking, you will leave here empty handed!! And if you are looking for a secret to true love, or life's secrets, I cannot promise that I can give it to you!! For this story as I will say it again will not be about butterflies and happiness, but about things that hurt our hearts the most in this life time!! **

**It is a long fic that took me almost a year to think up!! And I won't just leave it like many people do on this site!!  Please review about what you think of what your are going to experience in reading this, I love reviews!! I will take any thing, yes even flames!! For flamers have to express their opinion too, don't you think!! Now go and experience my adventure!! Love ya, Tata!! Peace?!. **


	2. Tabar

Enchanted

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, wish I did but in all reality, I don't!! 

The old storyteller, Tabar, looked up from the favorite tale of their God, Vinde. He slowly flexed his aging muscles back and forth relieving the tension that was being built up in the ripples. His long white hair flowed over his dropping shoulders and a few wisps flew over the rims of his majestic blue eyes. 

The small children couldn't move from their stationed seats after the riveting tale that had just been told to them. Each one of the toddlers, for the first time in their lives was glued to their seat unable to take their amazed eyes off the legendary warrior and storyteller. 

Tabar was an ancient fairy, who for some unknown reason never seemed to age past sixty. Most think it was the great genes he had inherited from his father, but others believed he had used ancient magic, only known to the wisest and most skilled fairies. 

He looked out among his young listeners. How long had he been telling the fabled story of Vinde, he didn't know, maybe an hour or two. At any rate it was time for the sleepy children to end their adventures for one night and head off to their loving mothers and dreamland.

 "The end" Tabar said with a tone of finality in his voice, " I had a great time with you tonight, but I fear I must turn in. You will all have a long day ahead tomorrow, and I fear of your mother's wrath if I don't let you go. Parents can be mean like that, sometimes." Tabar finished with a warm smile. 

The children grudgingly got up and trudged off to their warm beds. They didn't want to leave the tense sword fights, or the powerful wars out of stories, but their beds seem to call to them through their closing eyes, and what he was insisting was starting to sound really good at the moment.

Tabar got up and said sorrowful good byes to the little fairies as they headed off. Things were heard like, "Good bye", or "See you later", maybe even the common question of "Are you going to tell us a story tomorrow"! Tabar answered wisely to each of them, telling them that there would always be a next time and to come back tomorrow. They seemed to be thrilled with the prospect, and ran off into the distance.

Tabar fell quickly back into his chair in an exhausted state. Telling a story always seemed to zap the strength out, from deep down in the core of his being. He may not look like he was getting old, but he could feel it in his bones. He was aging, and deep down he knew it, even though Tabar would never admit it, not in a million years. 

He heard a deep guttural laugh in the overgrown bushes next to his body. A form stepped out of the dark shadows, and relief fell over his body. It was just Gohan, the king of Graceland, the city of the fairies. "I always loved your stories", the king announced with remembrance, "Not much has changed"!

"Your majesty", Tabar said in respect while getting up from his warm chair and dropping quickly to one knee. Gohan was the mightiest king ever to have been placed on the Earth. His strong black features, and intimidating body structure made him a picture perfect leader. He proved well at the tough compromises, and was wise with all the complicated problems surrounding him in the city.

"Stand up friend, we've known each other too long, to worry about such respects". In a way it was very true, for Tabar had taken care Gohan when his father was away on business, which to say the least was A LOT! His father Goku was a great man, but his thick head had been extremely, stupid! Tabar stood up proudly to the young man standing before him; he had raised a fine child. 

They quickly embraced each other tightly in an air suffocating hug. "Good to see you, friend", Tabar said in a loving tone. "I've missed you". 

"Me too, it's been too long, for my taste", Gohan said while looking over the older man. "You haven't seemed to age a tad", Eyes of wonderment meet with knowing eyes. "Good genes", Tabar spit out quickly, a little bit irritated at how much that question has been floating around. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it would offend you, you have my deepest apologies." Gohan said while slightly bowing. Tabar waved off his unexpected actions with a slight flick of his wrist, it made him extremely uncomfortable for the mighty king bowing to a lowly storyteller. "No need for apologies, I'm just getting annoyed with all the deceitful rumors floating around about how I stay young. Too be honest I'm just like everybody else!" Gohan gave a look of understanding and sympathy. "I know how you feel about rumors". A king should know about rumors, things like that were said about him everyday, except usually people made up things a lot worse.

Tabar quickly decided to move unto a more important topic. "So how is Videl doing in her pregnancy?" Gohan sprang at the lovely question with obvious pride. It was widely known that Videl was the flower of the fairies, otherwise 'the most beautiful'. She was the apple in all the males of the world's eye, including the evil Thorn, the ferocious leader of the Human Dragons. Thorn gave a compromise to Videl's rich father, telling him the promise of greatly longed for peace between the fairies and the Human Dragons, and end to the century old war… if he gave her to him in sacred marriage. Videl's father may have been thoroughly greedy, but he was in no way stupid. He declined the too-good-to-be true offer, and gave her proudly to his own mighty king, Gohan.

Thorn has been overly jealous since, and has created a dark desire for the young woman. He swore to his death that he would have her, and he hasn't changed his mind on the fact. Now Videl was nine months pregnant with Gohan's child, the future heir to the throne of Graceland, and Thorn was fuming on a different throne, with no queen, and no heir! It was a common rumor that Thorn was going to attack in the swiftest most destructive way possible, no one knew how he was going to do it or when, but everyone prayed furiously that thorn would never succeed, but how is anybody to be so sure that he wouldn't.

"She's doing great, that's why I am home. She's supposed to be going into labor tonight", Gohan looked at Tabar with lights dancing in the depths of his onyx eyes, "Oh, Tabar, I'm going to be a daddy". Gohan looked as if his feelings would give way, and floods of tears would start to stream down his weathered cheeks. Tabar could since the king's knees shaking beneath his body. 

Tabar knowingly leaned over and put a hand on the king's strong shoulders, "I'm so proud of you, my…son"! Gohan stood there speechless for many minutes before reaching up and giving the elder a tight death embrace. How long had he wanted to hear those exact words from his birth father, but never got them. A single wet tear dripped down from the glands of his inner eye. In a way Tabar was his real father. Realization struck him of how true those words were, Tabar laughed with him, taught him, told him stories, held him when he cried, raised him, cared for him, sung him to sleep when he was a little boy, gave him advice. He had done many things for the young king that Gohan knew with all his being he could never repay him. Tabar helped him become the caring person and mighty king that he was. 

Tabar slowly backed out of the death grip, from the young boy. He wasn't ready to die, especially if it comes from someone hugging him. Tabar nearly chuckled at the thought of dieing such a way. "I think you need to go on to your wife, son. She'll be antsy for your care if she's in labor", Tabar said while giving Gohan a slight shove in the palaces direction, "Believe me, I know"! A sad look washed over the aging fairies eyes. 

Gohan got the hint of his time to leave, and quickly touched the elderly man lightly on his shoulder, and left, fully knowing what Tabar was thinking about. Tabar was an old man worthy of deep respect in many aspects of his life. But one should know before he approached this great man, a little bit about his past, unless you uttered something you would regret. 

Accomplishments seemed to engulf this warrior fairy when he was younger; everywhere he turned rewards and good fortune followed. He was a war hero, second in line to the throne after all that he did, wives in the hundreds, more followers and worshippers than to even the king, but he never had any children, never had anybody to carry on his blood line. Vinde was mad at him for having so much and giving so little, so as punishment let all his babies come out still born or his wife have miscarriages. Sadness and anger were not even words enough to describe what Tabar was feeling at the time. Guilt and frustration consumed him.

Gohan was the only person able to bring the denied being out of his crazed stupor. After raising and caring for the child, Tabar realized his goal. He loved children. He wanted to be around them, it seemed to keep him young, at heart and in body. So he settled down his form the lap of luxury, and devoted his life to telling stories to children. Still every now and then a twinge of sadness came over him with no child to call his own. 

Gohan headed off in spurts of sprints and dashes to his infamous glass castle, and his drop dead gorgeous wife, he had to the castle before she had his baby. His thoughts over took him off to the first time he laid eyes on Videl. It was at a masked ball, a year ago to be exact. She came in with her father at her side; Gohan didn't notice her at first, because the mask was covering up her unspeakable beauty. Her dress was an unexplainable silver with diamonds imbedded into the cloth that surrounded her breasts in swirls. It was obvious she was from an extremely wealthy family by the elaborate dress she was wearing, but he couldn't figure out which family she came from. He knew of all the ladies of the court, but there was one he didn't know! Realization hit him hard…this was Videl. His mouth stood agape, and it seemed that he was about to drool.

She headed to the front of the crowd surrounding the prince, pushing ladies down to the ground that were flocking the prince wherever he went like love sick puppies. Giving one last sickening look at the women, she turned around, faced Gohan in all his glory, and said two words, "Let's dance". Many dates, a marriage, and a feud with Thorn later, they were here, about to have a beloved first child. Life was great!

Gohan came out of his trance of daydreams, and looked to see where he was going. He was almost half way to the legendary blue glass castle, when all of a sudden he stopped where he stood in rapid instinctive moves. His long neck twisted about and sniffed the air with his acute smell, what was that strange scent in the air. Some one was following him!

Back in the blue castle, Videl let out a piercing scream. This was it, she was going through labor, her water broke, and fluid was rushing out of her in fast trickles down her leg. It seemed like the heaven's were cracking and the pain of hell came rushing through the young woman. Maids and butlers picked up their doubled over queen and set her down in the crisp sheets of her bed. The maids took over from their and shooed out the concerned men. This was going to be a hard birth, for it seemed the queen was going to have twins!!   

******************************************

Hey guys hoped you liked it so far, remember I like long reviews *wink*!! Hey who wouldn't!! What was that I hear, Pan has a twin, told you there would be surprises?! But don't leave now for there are many twists and turns yet to come. Peace!! 


	3. Bulma

Enchanted

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I. D. O. N. O. T. O. W. N.- got that!!!

*1 year before Videl's in labor*

Bulma looked out from her favorite open window into the starry night sky. To the ingenious girl, the small hut was just the right size. The hut always proved to be a source of greatly needed comfort and protection in her many years of, seventeen. Whenever she felt the need to cry she would travel up to the dusty storage area on the top floor, next to her beloved window and let her soul out. The secret floor on top was not known to anybody, so nobody could interrupt her sessions of releasing the agony of her soul.  

Today the reason why she was up here was from the betrayal of her own father. _How could he do this to me, when he knew I want to marry Yamcha? Why oh why! _She thought, clearly distressed by it. Crystal tears streamed down her once dry creamy cheek bones in seconds, and dropped to the floor in tiny splashes. The pain in her heart escalated ten fold, as she thought about her beloved Yamcha.

He was a first love; she will never be able to forget him! His father was best friends with, Mr. Briefs, her father, and just like most things that happen in nature, they meet and became fast friends. In their young childhood they played together, they laughed together; they sang together, they did practically everything together. Their favorite game to play was called the hero and the heroine! It was where a princess, locked up in a tower by her evil fiancé, is rescued by her knight in shining armor, and carried off. And as most stories end, they lived happily ever after to the end of their days. 

Then one day their fun stories and exciting playtime ended, and they started to think of 'together' a little bit differently. Hormones started to rage around their developing bodies, and who else would you want to fall in love with other than your best friend. 

One day about a year ago Yamcha secretly took his sweetheart out to an empty field, stretching over a cliff. They watched the sun rise together, and just as the discolored sun hit the horizon, bursts of colors splashed the sky in waves of pink, and dark orange, purples and light greens. Yamcha had chosen a perfect timing, for this was the first day of the harvesting season, and only once in a long five years on this exact day did the deep blue sky turn this many colors at once.

In the beauty of the breath taking sky, Yamcha pulled out a simple diamond ring, and proposed to his Bulma with flecks of color dancing around the smile on his beloved's face. Bulma burst out in tears, and dove in on him with a suffocating kiss that rose up feelings of love between them both, it was deep and pure, nothing seemed to break the bond between the two lovers. But what will love do when people try to tear it apart.

The wind nipped around Bulma's dress, making it fling this way and that. The cold of the night curled around her toes tightly, making Bulma shiver, and pull her feet underneath her dress and pulling her legs up against her chest in a tight ball. She didn't want to think of how life went on below; all that mattered was that she could never see her Yamcha again. The thought brought fresh new tears flooding down her cheeks. In a swift motion, she placed her beautiful head into her cupped hands, wishing for just one moment for relief of the pain that was building up quickly inside her.

Her blue hair flung carelessly into her eyes and in front of her nose tickling the sensitive skin and making her give a slight chuckle in protest.  She didn't feel like laughing at the moment, curse the gods for giving her such lovely soft hair, for if it wasn't for that, then she wouldn't be laughing.

She looked across the dark abyss hoping for God to take the words of offense literally and strike her down with anger, but of course the night was as still as everything, except for the occasional bird or wisps of wind that kept the young woman shivering.

Her attention gazed around the room for a moment, and caught the familiar glint of an oaken framed mirror. Walking from the ledge she was seated on, she gazed into her stunning reflection.

To say she was ugly would be a lie and a sin, for she was the exact opposite of that. Her eyes were the color of a summer's sky on an untainted day, and were surrounded by a contradiction of what looked little snowflakes of white flecking the pure blue around it. The eyes were a sea in themselves that you could whisk yourself away in. Her aqua hair matched the beauty of the blue in her eyes, and came down to her waist in slight waves and curls near the bottom. Bulma's skin was the creamy color of milk mixed with a slight tan, which most country girls adorn. Her body wasn't perfect, but it was voluptuous with curves, big butt, and large breasts. She didn't have skinny thighs, but they were long and toned, the way they should be.  Her wings were a lacey white with streamline silver running down its edges and lengths, a very rare and a beautiful find from the monotone of purple and bluish wings. Bulma in short was every guy's dream girl. 

As much as her beauty was a blessing it was also a horrible curse. Powerful men wanted a piece of her, no matter if her station in society was a peasant. As much as she loved Yamcha and declared it too her father, he still has the right to arrange a separate marriage to whom ever makes the largest offer for her. And arrange he did, and what was worse her future husband wasn't even a fairy at all, but an enemy to the country, a human dragon. Fairies and dragons never got along well, so what made her father think that they will now was a mystery in itself. She wasn't sure who it was that proposed to her, and frankly she could care less, for she wasn't ever going to love him. 

Frustration enveloped her to the point of no escape, and she had to sit on her hands on the ledge, so that she wouldn't lash out on her gorgeous face, and tear apart all the beauty in it with her perfectly manicured fingernails making her ugly and wanted by no man…except Yamcha that is. Yamcha would love her no matter what, and she knew that. 

Bulma sighed, and the anger at herself faded for a moment. Why was she lashing out on herself for, when it wasn't even her fault that all this happened? It was in no doubt her bastard fathers! _Why did he do this, I thought I was daddy's little girl! Confusion was clearly written across her unblemished face. She didn't have to think of why for she already knew with out asking. He did it for the money. As harsh as it sounds, he did! As payment for her father's daughter, the wealthy man offered him two thousand large nuggets of pure gold, and twenty fat pigs for slaughtering. This simply was an offer no man in his right mind could refuse. So his father sold away his daughter for wealth instead of love. This whole thing was dishonorable and immoral in all aspects of life, and poor Bulma couldn't do anything about it._

_Wait! _She thought, as a spark in her mind flashed through the overbearing sadness covering her usually brilliant brain. _I can get away from this if I try hard enough! _An evil thought came over her, _who says I have to stay with him. Ha, ha, ha, I have it all figured out. If I go around and cheat on him in front of other people then he would be bound to take me back to my family. He won't want the obligation of taking care of a wife that cheats on him, and Yamcha will be mine when I come back. We will run away together, away from my family's wrath about the loss of money. She sighed happily, already feeling a little bit anxious about getting the whole ordeal over with and done, and back into Yamcha's warm strong arms._

She wished with all her might that she could just run away right now. Run away from her problems and complications, into a world of trust and love. She knew she couldn't, and that fact irked her; there were no escapes from the problems ahead of her. If she even thought about sneaking out of the prison of a house, then the royal dragon guards would surely find her, and bring her back to the already pile of troubles. Then she would be in even more deep shit. The only way to get away from all of this mess was to follow her original plan. 

Her husband to be has to give her up, _he better, or there will be hell to pay for it! She chuckled a dark and evil laugh, and got back to her original plan of getting her self out of the hated arranged marriage. _

*******************************************

Thorn paced back and forth in front of his darkly decorated throne. Nerves were standing on end as he thought of his bride to be. He knew she didn't love him, but who was he to care about love. He, in a sort, was the prince of darkness.

He didn't care for the young girl one flip. She will be there for decoration and nothing else. For what is a kingdom with out a queen to rule by the king's side? This, what was her name, oh yeah…Bulma girl won't really be making any rules, but will be there to smile when he needed her too, or make conversation to the silly frilly noble women.

Bulma would have no choice in the matter of her future as far as Thorn was there. She will obey him or will suffer his evil wrath. He laughed when thinking of a girl trying to resist the temptation of his heart breaking good looks in the first place. But as soon as he started to think about it he grew gravely silent again. For one young woman had in the near past, and the excruciating pain of being denied by the one he loved still bore deep in his heart.  

He violently flung his hand into the nearest vase he could. Glass shattered and flew around the room in swift travels. Thorn held up his hand investigating the damage he had created, but really didn't care how much pain he was in. Thick gushes of deep crimson blood slid out of the gashes, and trickled down his long muscular arm down to the black swirled marbled floor. 

_Videl…_was all he could think of at the moment.

He had loved a woman for the last time in his life. His heart had died when Videl brutally rejected him, for that man. His worst enemy stole his beloved away, and he would pay, someday he would pay.

His thoughts looked at the picture of his fiancé that was situated on a glass table that the vase had been placed on before it was brutally smashed into little unrecognizable pieces. Lust was clearly written over his olive toned face as he gazed at her. The girl was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, almost as gorgeous as Videl. Really her looks were more than Videl's, but the one thing that separated them two was Bulma's light blue hair, and Videl's indignant famous personality.

He wasn't sure how Bulma's attitude was, but if it was anything like Videl's, she would be his forever. For getting through that personality, was like attaining the unattainable. Something he wasn't able to do with Videl. 

His eyes shot up from the picture of the sky haired girl, and noticed a servant hurriedly making her way over to his throne. _Why is that servant interrupting my private time! He thought greatly annoyed by the unwanted presence._

"Um…sorry…to …um", she gulped suddenly; fear gracing the old eyes of her deformed face, "Well, sorry but I just have to clean this mess up"!

Thorn growled deep in his throat, it erupted in short bursts, making his mouth vibrate with the noise, and his pearly white teeth and fangs gleam in the dim lighting.

"You forgot something", he said with malice clearly coating his voice. Thoughts about Videl and other women, made him want to go for a kill. He didn't care who it was, but somebody was going to pay with their precious blood for his anger tonight. He was on the hunt, and now he knew who his innocent prey was.

The lady knew not to look up into his eyes, for that was only reserved for the fortunate nobles, and the higher of court, never for a lowly servant. But she had enough sense to stand up, and bow her head. She was shaking slightly with fear, but tried to control it with every fiber in her beings. Thorn detests coward ness. So with all her might she tried to conceal it, but it was all in the vain in the end.  

"So you're afraid of me", Thorn said in a voice that showed clear amusement. The girl subconsciously backed away from the imposing man. She had seen this too many times to not know what was about to happen next. Her back hit the wall, as he traveled slowly closer. Her eyes quickly darted around the large room for the nearest exit, but to her ultimate dismay none seemed to be making themselves available at the moment. 

He breathed against her neck slightly, scorching the top part of her dress, with his lethal fire breath. "I don't like fear", he said in a slightly demonic voice, making her shiver from head to toe, in complete fear. 

"You will pay for your actions. Guards come and take this woman away to the dungeons, and get somebody in here to clean up the vase she broke with her clumsiness!" He said suddenly into the thin air. Two heavily armored guards burst into the large room, and dragged the screaming woman out. His lie was useless, but was a good one. Now, it seemed like the woman deserved her punishment.

Seeing the young woman struggle in large men's grasp arose a dark laughter from within the dragon king. He loved to see pain in all its glory, and even the suffering of an innocent woman put a smile on his crimson colored lips.   

"Wait", he said suddenly, trying to catch them before they made their way back through the large oak double doors. They turned around immediately to face their evil prince, respect clearly written across their faces. Their loyalty was so strong, that the guards would have killed themselves in a glad spirit at hat exact moment, if that was what their prince asked of him. 

A slight smirk spread across the monster's face. He was going to have more fun with the woman than that. Yes, he had definite plans for the servant. Thorn wasn't about to kill his toy, but simply let her live, suffering, in agony, and ugliness for the rest of her natural life.

"Throw her in the acid pit", he said icily. Both the guards looked at each other in complete shock and in horror. The pit was know to be grueling, it wasn't meant to kill somebody, but let them live in their pain. It was a torture mechanism, used only in the highest of treason cases, or to get the information out of somebody. They usually killed them afterwards, it was the humane thing to do, for if they let them live the victim would be in pain and agony for life. 

The pit was a large unbreakable steel tub in the back of the torture mechanisms. If you wanted black acid somebody, then you would lock them down with rusted steel chains placed on their hands and feet, and put them facing back down, to make sure they lived and didn't die on you, and then you would fill the tub up slowly with an inch of black acid. The acid would burn half their skin off their bodies in the process, leaving them emotionally and physically scarred for life. It was not a fun thing to do to somebody, or anything anybody would want to do in any case. It was only done when dire needs had to be met for the crown. 

It didn't seem right to do this kind of life altering hurt on a poor middle aged woman. She had to have done more than just break a vase, but what say did they have in any of it!

Thorn's mouth twitched slightly, "Well, aren't you going to do something, besides stand there like some idiotic profound dopes." The guards blushed furiously at the comment and dragged, the poor woman out the door, in a very violent motion. Steam seemed to come out of their ears at the comment the prince had given them; it was a high dishonor to the guards. They were going to do this job as well as they could, the girl was in for it this time, for whatever she did. 

Thorn sat back down in his large throne, obviously pleased with all he had accomplished today. _Let's see_ he thought smugly, obviously making a list, _killed two people this morning, sent for my new wife, set up plans to kill my father, made a poor woman suffer, and infuriated my personal guards. Ha, the day was going smoothly!  A haughty smile pasted itself unto his full lips, while dark black curls fell carelessly into his mystic green eyes. _

After a few minutes of sitting there contemplating his own thoughts, and arrogantly bragging to himself about all the good he had done that day, a sharp scream erupted from floors below. The screams and begging went on increasing by the second, while little cries escaped through the agony. Thorn immediately knew who it was from, and his wicked grin grew larger, showing every one of his perfect pearly white teeth, and gleaming fangs. 

Yes, this turned out to be a very good day indeed.

**********************

Bulma moved nervously back in forth sitting on the ledge of her windowsill, rocking herself quickly with her strong arms wrapped around her toned legs. It proved to be successfully warming and comforting her at this time of great need.

The fiancé (she refused to call him her fiancé) was coming at any moment to collect her, so her nerves were standing on end. Any slight movement would probably send her skyrocketing into another one of her famous crying sessions. The pain from not being able to see her love was still soaring through her heart, and she wasn't able to think of anybody else at the time being. 

A pounding on the door jolted Bulma out of her nervousness, and a new found courage ran through every part of her body, warming her in its anger. They guy was here for her, but she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of taking her easily. Not with out a fierce fight that is. Her body flew into a warrior stance as the door came slowly creaking open!

===================

Ya, I know what you are thinking at the moment; 'Bulma is marrying Thorn, and not Vegeta!' Before you pound me with a shoe or something, let me explain. Just because Bulma will marry the dude, doesn't mean she will love him. Sometimes you can find love in the most unexpected places. Hint, hint, wink, wink, do you get it yet! Of course you don't, because it's my story, and I know what I am going to do in it!! Well, sorry flamers, but I caught you before you could say anything!! Anyways, my next chapter will come out later like this one, because I am juggling two stories at once. You should really read my other fic!  Ok, give big reviews and be happy!! Luv ya, peace, *wink*

Girl Pan  

 


	4. Prophecy

Enchanted

Thorn or Vegeta 

Ch.3 

Disclaimer: as you can see if I actually owned DBZ then I wouldn't just be writing about it, but I would be making up a whole series instead of a fic, so I don't own it do I! It's pretty much a duh situation!

They dragged the servant girl down the hall in quick violent strides. Terror was written over every detail around her face, and sweat beads were forming near her brow! She would rather die then face the excruciating pain of the rumored acid pit. She didn't even know it actually existed, people just talked about it, and you know you can't trust what people say. The stories were horrible; no one actually lived, because the guards would give the victims a pity death before they withered in the wretch of their own skin.

She quickly looked to the immediate left of her body, and found her escape plan. In an instant, the girl jutted out her right foot placing it on the edge of the door way in front of the stairs. She hung on for dear life, this wasn't some practice swing, if she didn't grasp the wall hard enough then her life would ruin. 

The guards tugged on her in angry lashes, but to no avail; she just wasn't moving. They let one arm go, still holding on with the other one, and pulled on her feet with their empty hands. The servant girl's feet grew weaker with every heave, and to her horror they slipped from their bindings, to let their master suffer in misery.

In quick strides the guards lugged their cargo down the hallway toward the dungeon, now safely placed between the menacing figures. 

The door to the dungeon looked evil in its own right, with towering black pillars holding up the frame, and a dragon's form slithering its way about between the two oaken doors. The dragon wasn't real, but a type of ancient magic that made it seem that way when your eyes weren't fully adjusted on the figure. In any since, it was the signal of utter doom, and despair. Most that saw its towering figure got the hint that they would never come back, or at least felt that way.

The small servant woman felt a pang of despondency and dejection when her carcass like body trudged through the oaken frame! All hope was lost forever, and she knew, deep down that they weren't going to kill her, and her life would never be the same again. She would never get married, have children, receive her freedom, or even think of it! Her body would be too deformed and ugly, for anybody or anything to love her. What had she done to deserve this treatment? The simple and unaltered truth was heart wrenching…nothing! The rest of her useless life would be spent in hiding and veils, and for what, there were no noble causes, there –to her knowledge- wasn't anything that had triggered this reaction to a servant's kindness and loyalty. The ladies once happy life would be lost to this one man's foolishness and tyranny! She would rather die than go through all this. 

The steel tub loomed in front of her with sites of despair and loss running over every aspect of the place. Shards of burned skin were flung over the edge of the smooth metal, discarded about like it was pieces of trash instead of actual human extraction. The inside of the tub was smoothed over with not only dried blood and bile, but also small pieces of fingers and toes smudged down into the lining. The smell of the dungeon was potent enough to knock yourself out of your stockings bringing you down to your knees; it was lingering with the smell of death, and suffering. 

Distraught and terror was written over every centimeter of the young woman's features. The guard's powerful forms pulled her down inside, and while they were struggling to get the woman's arms and legs through the steel bindings, despite the servants many thrashings and attacks, panic settled into the depths of her soul, and she fought with all her might to delay the agony that was inevitably set before her. Her fingers tried to get a grip of something stable so she would have room for a jump out, but all they managed to get a hold of was some sticky bile that was in a pile next to the tips of her fingers. When her fingers sank into its messy depths, her own stomach seemed to lurch forward with disgust and her insides felt like they were making it's way up her throat. 

The two burly men seized her wrists and ankles in those few seconds of delay, and latched the clutches of misery to them. In a sickening clicking sound, her fate was sealed.  The silver door at the end of the death pool opened slowly up, letting the steaming black liquid ooze out of its hidden emplacement. Tears streamed down the porcelain face of the distraught woman. 

**************************

Bulma quickly slid her feet down into the appropriate fighting stance, and her hands locked into balls of fists in front of her face to protect her precious beauty, if a fight was intended.   

The door cracked open at an agonizing pace, shreds of light passed through, and the newness of light hurt the inside of the girl's eyes. Why is that every time, your life is at stake, of something altering happens to you, time passes as slowly as a flower blooms from a bud to a beauty. It feels like you could do so much in those last seconds given to you, but in reality you could do nothing at all. 

The light suddenly grew at an alarming rate, and the doorknob hit the back of the wall with a hollow thud. A man stepped through the door frame, and Bulma gasped at his handsome figure and demeanor. _Damn, he looks better than Yamcha! She shook her head with disgust for her thoughts, __how dare I compare this savage with my sweet beloved! I should be ashamed!   _

The man stood proud, and even though he only stood a forehead taller than the blue haired woman, his presence could make any man bow down on their knees in respect. His hair towered over his body in a strange mountain like shape, was ebony colored, and wildly jutted out from the corners. His dark piercing gaze seemed to slice through you with only a slight glance, and you could almost feel an intense heat reflecting off of them. His black body suit fitted around every curve of his well shaped body, and his muscles seemed to pop out at you with their mere size. Every person that saw him were terrified by the prospect of angering this powerful monster, but not Bulma, she wasn't about to be intimidated.  

"I've come for you woman", the man stated in a rough yet sexy voice. It sent chills of excitement down the young woman's spine.

"Who says I'm going to go with _you", she stated, emphasizing the word you, like it was some sort of plague that needed to be dealt with. Her mouth turned downward into a frown. The man's facial expressions were overtaken with anger, __How dare she talk to me in that tone!_

He moved dangerously close to the feisty woman and yelled, "YOUR FATHER BRAT, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO COME NICLEY, OR IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO THROW YOU OVER MY SHOULDER AND LEAVE!"

She looked at him with doubt and anger lacing over her eyes, "You wouldn't dare"!

"Or, wouldn't I", he added icily, while reaching over, picking up the screaming woman, and throwing her over his sturdy shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BATARD, OR I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO GIVE YOU THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE TIME", she screamed while thrashing around on his back, hitting him hard a few times, making the poor man wince in slight pain. He wasn't about to let the woman know he was in any type of agony, especially if it was inflicted by her, and just gave a small chuckle at her futile attempts to hurt him. 

Her rage was infuriated even more when his words escaped the confines of his mouth, and her anger rose to dangerous levels. With a flick back of her leg she made her damage with a kick to the groin that would make any soccer player proud! A gasp of pain left his mouth, and he quickly doubled over from the pain that was enveloping his entire body. He quickly threw down the young woman that had been placed over his shoulder, and he started to rock back in forth trying to ease the pain that was racking his body. 

During that time of the man's vital state, Bulma took her cue and sprinted out the door, and down the hall way. Quickly jutting her head back through the doorway she whispered two words, "told ya", and left just as soon as she had come! 

Vegeta came to in just a matter of harrowing moments, and his anger bubbled forth like a hot springs shooting up from the abyss. _That girl will pay!_ His thoughts over took him of how he would torture her and how much pain she would suffer while still in his gasp. His stiff body stood up, even though the pain was still shooting up his leg in tiny spurts through his veins, and started to walk toward the open door to recapture the breathtaking young woman. 

**********************

The black acid was pouring out in slow small streams toward her body. She was slightly shorter than most of the people that used the pit, so it took longer for the liquid to reach her appendages. 

It inched forward at an agonizing dreadful pace, the girl tried to recoil her toes, and get them out of the way from the steady flow, but it was to no avail; the acid poured over her petite toes and steam erupted from the skin on contact. The agony of the pain shot through her as the liquid started to pour out of the silver door below her in faster strides covering the lower part of her body in a matter of seconds.

The servant felt like you did as a small child that burned their finger but was too in shock to do anything about it. Her mind felt like it was going to going into shut down mode, from the pain she was starting to feel and would.

A searing agony shot its way up her thigh and through her entire body, and the pain escalated into such a degree that she could feel all of the bile and insides heave up and down dealing with the horror. Her body racked back and forth trying to get rid of the fire that was consuming her. To her it felt like the pits of hell had thrown their furry at her with all of its might, and the light of heaven would never again shine through her dull eyes. 

A sharp scream erupted from her whole as the acid slowly ate away the skin and muscle tissues under her body. Her hair was singed off down to the root from the steam rising from her burning carcass, and she could feel her body melting out from underneath her. The skin was peeling away, and all the girl could do was release the anguish of her body from the pits of her collapsing lungs. Screams overtook the castle in storms of distress, and the guards looked down at the girl with pity lacing their faces. _What had she done to deserve this! Was all anybody could think at the moment? _

The girl retreated from the torture into a world of her own; she had no sense of what was going on around her, or what the feelings were. She was safe into a hide away in her mind that she had no idea that she had. Her sub conscious took over her body and lungs, and she yelled out above the noise of everything else. In her last breaths, an inhuman voice overtook her vocal cords and boomed through every part of the castle for all to hear. Thorn would pay for the suffering that he had caused millions! 

_I am the Vinde's granddaughter come to give you a prophecy come true _

_A girl will be born to him you hate_

_She will have a star between her eyes_

_Trickery will be born_

_And she will survive_

_To let you live _

_And think she has died_

_A son you will have_

_A daughter too_

_But a secret will lie await _

_The girl will prosper and run away_

_An ancient power revealed_

_She will be saved by creatures small_

_And a debt be owed to her_

_A dark secret will be revealed_

_And will crush a mighty foe_

_A stand down to evil's might_

_And a heart will learn feelings anew _

_That is the story of a down fall of hate_

_And the reborn of love anew_

The blackness of her mind engulfed her with pain and suffering until she could feel no more. In that time of panic and agony her grandfather came on swift wings to relieve her into death, while the guards sat there with stunned faces along with the entire castle. They had killed a goddess!

***************************************************************************

Thorn sat pacing around his throne after the strange prophecy had been yelled out. _What does all this mean; is this some kind of trickery! _He thought, while sitting down suddenly. 

"Trent", he yelled out. He wanted an answer to this unsolved mystery, and he wanted it now!

A short stubbly man came bouncing in from the oaken double doors. He looked like a true geek, with glasses pushed clear on up from the tip of his nose to- what looked like- into his forehead. His suspenders hiked up his jeans up to his belly and past his bellybutton, and he was wearing a type of high-water pants. The only reason the king had kept this bumbling idiot was for scientific purposes, once Thorn became king he was sure to kill this useless creature! _Who needs science anyways when you have strength and size to scare people from rebelling and keeping in control! _He thought seriously considering killing the ugly man in front of him. 

"What do you want, my highness", Trent said in a bubbly voice, it was obviously fake, with its syrupy sweet accent. Thorn rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers in slow circular motions. The high pitched voice of the scientist was fraying the princes short temper fuse at a fast pace.

"Well, for starters I want you to get rid of those ridicules clothes, but as I see you will never do it, even though I precisely ask you to, I want you to figure out what that voice was from, and what she was saying!"

A beam of light passed through the short man's eyes, and a smile graced the edges of his thin lips, "Already wrote it down"! Thorn looked out at him with praise lining his beautiful features, "Really, now where is it"!

"Right here", Trent leaned over, and pulled out a long scroll from the bottom of a satchel at his side. "I was in the process of writing another one of my ingenious equations, when all of a sudden I heard a strange voice echoing through the room. It didn't even sound human. To tell the truth, I was scared out of my boots, and I just knew it was important, so as you can see I wrote it down. It's rather interesting if you ask me!"

Thorn quickly snatched the parchment out of the older mans hand, and skimmed over it in fast strides. His eyes bulged, and grew at an alarming rate. _What is the meaning of this! Prophesizing the down fall of me and my nation, ha, I'll be damned before I believe this rubbish!_

Thorn brought his finger tips up to the top of the small paper, and was about to tear, when at a second thought decided against it, and set it down. "Trent, take this to the back of the science lab and hide it away. Don't let anybody ever see this, especially me, I don't want to be reminded." Trent grabbed the scroll, and rolled it up quickly into a tight ball. "You may go", Thorn said in a rather irritated voice. Trent scurried out swiftly, wagging his behind as he went. 

**********************

Ya, I know it wasn't much of a cliff hanger, but what can I say, I tried! Well, how did you like!! I know the part about the girl's death was pretty sick, but I had to put it in there. I warned you about not every thing being butterflies in this story anyways, in the default chappie! Well, review and enjoy!! I'll try to get my next chappie out as soon as I can, while dealing with my busy schedule, and my other story!! You should read that one too; it's called Butterfly Kisses- a T/P A/U!! I think it's good so far!! Anyways thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far, ya'll guys are great!! Muh, *blows kisses at readers*!!  Peace!! 


	5. Vegeta

Enchanted 

Ch.4

Vegeta 

Disclaimer: do not own!! Do you people not get that by this point!!

A/N Ok ya I know the prophecy was kind of confusing for most of the people reading, but alas I must assure you that, you will get it in time. Besides aren't prophecies supposed to be confusing anyways, you don't know exactly what they are talking about for a while unless you are a reader. 

Thanks- aquaprincess1, dbz-videl, ssjlavenderkid, KoreanChick, Yokiko Pan, Sweetangel8, Krystal of Darkness, Laina, Ray, Anonymous, Ninjinchan, fyreblazen, Lady Tomboy, BulmasPosinousFood, GothicCatlady, DBZjezzy15, chibi playing with fire, ArcAngelAzreal, lulu, vix17, KittenAngel1403, Chibigoten124/ssjMysticPan, Crystal, Princessdragonfly, Rae, me, Panny#1, katcat- these are all the people who have reviewed any of my chapters, every chapter after those will just do thank you's to those who have reviewed the previous chapters. At the end of the story I will write a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! Thanks!! 

Previous chapter- Servant woman dies slowly from acid, and in last breath prophecies of a woman who will save a nation from despair with love. Elsewhere, Bulma is almost captured by Vegeta, but makes a quick escape by kicking him in the groin, and rushing down the stairs.

The dark haired warrior squinted his eyes from the pain flowing through his veins and surrounding his entire body. The kick sprung from the young lady left him feeling helpless and defeated, something he had never felt before.

The dizziness that held reign over his movements slowly faded with the pace of a snail. He would be able to progress in a few moments, but for right now he was vulnerable to anything that might attack. 

Vegeta slowly stepped up from his fetal position, his legs felt like wobbly jelly and he thought he would collapse upon the ground if so much as an ant blew their breath toward his direction. His hand struck out for the nearest thing to hold for support. His fingertips landed against a thick mud wall. He balanced himself and leaned all his weight alongside the mud thickness. 

He breathed in and out slowly, while his body recovered from every man's worst dream. He had to find that girl, and quick. He had been ordered by the mighty lord Thorn to retrieve his asset in the west of Graceland. He would be damned if he didn't finish a job when asked of. 

With unsure footsteps he made it to the small almost hidden doorframe, with unusual quickness. Light pierced through the dim darkness when he cracked the entrance open, and spread throughout the entire space. His faltered yet speedy steps made it through the small cubby into the long hallway and down the steps.

Anger was apparent on the guards face, and his mind was fuming about what he could do to the little imp when he got a hold of her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was getting married to his prince, Vegeta might have acted out on instinct and struck out at her with his might, maybe even killing her. Thorn was the only factor holding him back from what his brute strength yearned to do. 

His thoughts stopped momentarily as he stared down at the scene at the bottom of the stairs. This would be interesting. Vegeta backed up a little and hide behind a corner, to watch what was being played out before him.

Bulma was standing there hands on her hips at the bottom of the stairs, her father was blocking her one and only escape out of there. He wanted the money, and he would stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant the slavery of his daughter into a forced marriage. 

His bulky body crushed against the door frame letting nothing by, not even fresh air to breath. His face was set determined, and it looked as if he would take down his daughter if she dared opposed him. 

Bulma was enraged, how dare he even consider blocking her way out. Thoughts of earlier and of the present time jumbled together, until she was only able to pick apart one emotion that she harbored for her own flesh and blood…hate!

"Get out of my fucking way", she warned in a dangerous tone. Mr. Briefs laughed cruelly into her face. His breath reeked of alcohol, and all Bulma could do was cringe with open disgust. 

"Why would I?" 

Why would you", she asked amazed and hurt, "don't you even care a little about your only daughter?"

"Why would I care for an annoyance?" He spat.

Bulma's face scrunched up in a hurt expression, her heart felt like it had just been ripped in two by the only person she wished had loved her. All she wanted him to do was love her, if he had then she would have left here happily into another man's arms, but he didn't love her and he never would. The realization dawned on her, and she felt as if wet tears would sprinkle her cheeks at any given moment. All those years she had stayed up at night into the wee hour of a morning, praying to a God she believed was there, for dad to love her that didn't, all of that was a lie. Her dad loved money, and not much else…not even Bulma could replace his undying greed. 

He was the reason she had almost killed herself three years ago, he was the reason she had to give up Yamcha, he was the reason she had to marry against her will, he was the reason her mother was dead.

Bulma looked into the eyes of her mother's killer with untainted disgust. Never had she felt this much anger and hate toward a single living being, it was all becoming too much for her. 

In a swift motion she cocked back her arm in a dangerous position and let loose it's pent up fury on the unaware face of her father. 

Bulma's fathers head flung back with the force of the blow with a sickening crack. His body dropped to the floor with a thud, and a single word escaped his mouth, "Bitch"!

Bulma stood there cradling her bleeding right fist gently in the crook of her arm. Her face was like a stone wall, and her body was unnaturally rigid. The mere shock of what she just did was taking over her mind, and she felt like her consciousness was slowly ebbing away. Darkness swarmed her brain, and her eyes went dark, all thoughts ceased to exist as she fell into a restless sleep. 

**************************

Vegeta stood there shocked; awe welled up in his heart at what this young woman had just done. He tried to shake away the strange feeling overcoming him, what was it. He looked down the stairs at the tumbled beauty, and he realized…he liked this girl. 

He made his way down the rest of the stairs with ease, most of the major pain in his groin had subsided, and all that was left was an uncomfortable stinging sensation. 

Vegeta bent down over the head of Bulma's fallen father. Blood was running down his cheek in thick gushes and dripping in tiny splashes unto the floor. His fingers pressed up against the clammy skin, and he counted his heartbeats. A pulse, he was still alive, good! By the looks of it, Mr. Briefs had broken his nose with the blow. Weak bastard, fainting by a punch, Vegeta sneered with disgust, and went to the second victim. 

Why Bulma had fainted was beyond Vegeta's comprehension. His guess was that she was tired or something. One look at Bulma's dark rimmed eyes proved his theory correct.

"Stupid onna", he whispered into the thin air above the woman. He bent over and picked the dead weight up in to the crook of his arm, resting her head gently against his well-developed chest area. 

Her silvery wings got into the way, and he had to blow the feathers away from his nose, before he sneezed from the sensation evoked from them. 

He breathed in a sigh of relief, and with the newly acquired oxygen in came a new scent. What was it…vanilla? Vegeta gasped in surprise, how did she get that all the way out here. The vanilla scent originated some where in the gnomish region of the southern world, it was very rare and very hard to find. How did this little imp receive such a magnificent gift? He would have to ask her about it later.

His eyes grazed her skin, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful, he and never seen a creature so exquisite. She literally took his breath away from the very lungs he got his life from. 

He shook his head mentally and physically, he would never have her simply put. She belonged to the crown prince of the human dragons, and he will serve him till his end. Nothing will get in the way of that sacred bond, especially a mere girl. 

He was infatuated with this girl, there was no denying that. All he could do was hide his feelings from the woman, there was no way she could know of his dark secret. Not now not ever. 

Vegeta carried his bundle quickly out the door and into the silent starry night. This would be a long trip, for he would have to spend five more days with this young woman, and his infatuation was peaking already.  

************************************

Gohan breathed in and out slowly in pace. He didn't want anybody to know he was nervous, not now of all times. For today was the big day, today he was getting married!

Sweat beads formed on his brow, and the anticipation was so thick in the room you could cut through it with a knife and eat it like their wedding cake. 

The famous bridal anthem drummed up, and all eyes landed on the large double doors of the enormous blue castle. Gohan sucked in a sharp intake of breath, and held it there for what seemed like an eternity. All time stopped, and all that mattered was the gorgeous woman, who was his bride, stepping into the room. 

Videl's dress was deep silver, not like our silver, which is more chromish white than anything, but real pure silver. The type that stunned you with its beauty, and floored you with its magnificence, the whole room couldn't turn their eyes away from the dazzling splendor. The dress was layered with darker silver on top, and a lighter lace material covering that. It was a strapless, which came down heavily, and was fitted tightly at the top, and flowed out beautifully at the bottom.

Rare blue and pink diamonds were embedded throughout thickly implanted at the bottom and as you slowly went up they scattered and spread out gracefully. 

Videl's wings jutted out from behind her back elegantly. They were pure white with tainted silver stripes running down the center. Like all fairy wings they were lacey and see through with just enough color to set them off in a beautiful glow. Tiny delicate feathers lined the edges of the wings, and they were glossed down sleekly. 

Raven black hair and striking blue eyes stared out beyond the light silver veil holding the man standing at the alter captivated with its warm piercing.  

Gohan and Videl locked eyes never parting till they reached each other to join in holy matrimony.  

The preacher droned on in a boring voice, but the couple didn't care, they couldn't take their eyes off each other for fear of it all to be a wonderful dream. But it was real.

"Till death do you part…" it was time for the moment of truth, it was time for her to say the two magical words of fate. 

"I do"! That was it, they were bonded for life, and nothing could tear them apart in spirit until death. 

Gohan picked up his wife and flew into the air in a swift motion, enveloping her in a kiss full of pure passion. Everything was in place, and they would start off their new reign as prince and princess with a big bang. 

Gohan's powerful wings went around and touched Videl's frail one's. Their bodies circled in the air, while the whole room cheered and flew up to join their friends and newly wedded couple. 

Gohan set Videl free from his embrace and whispered softly into her ear, with as much passion as he could fit, "I love you".

Videl smiled sweetly, and looked into his onyx orbs, her look said it all, she loved him too. 

"Ditto"!

**************************

Vegeta was flying through the air by now. He was well out of the house, and on his way to Thorns castle. Bulma hadn't opened her eyes yet and she was fast asleep upon his shoulder. 

The weight of her form pressed against his form, giving off strange warmth. Vegeta was always cold, up in the northern country, the air felt like ice, and the wind nipped at you with its fierce bite. Warmth was a foreign force that he had never felt before…and he liked it! It was comforting, and seemed to relax him the tighter he held her.

Bulma stirred suddenly, her eyelids shot open in surprise, revealing widened irises. Her confused daze searched around her body, and it was then that she realized that she was being held, by someone or something. 

Her head flicked around in a quick movement, and she found herself face to face with the enemy itself. Her whole body went rigid and tense, and her face was veiled with open hate. It was then that the struggle started. 

Bulma's arms flayed around in dangerous whereabouts, and her legs kicked above her head. The surprised Vegeta wasn't ready for her unexpected actions, and struggled to keep her with in her arms. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Vegeta warned in a humorous tone. Bulma stopped in mid kick, and looked him dead in the eye.

"And why is that?" 

"Did you ever think to look down." Bulma's eyes traveled below her, and she screamed sharply, they were in the clouds. Her arms subconsciously wrapped tightly around Vegeta, and she buried her head deep within his chest, like an anchor from the world. Her body shook violently. 

"Are you afraid?" Vegeta inquired, unbelief etched around his voice. Her facial features turned downward into a pout. 

"And what would you say if I told you, that what you say is the truth."

"I would say how that is possible, if you have wings and can fly?" She looked him in the eyes for any trace of mocking or scorn, but there wasn't any humor there, his face was set completely serious. 

"When I was young, when most of the other little fairies where sent off to magic school, to learn the basics of magic, and flight," Bulma breathed in sharply, she didn't know if it was the right thing to tell this man about her private life, but something in his onyx depths were compelling her to trust him. Besides wasn't this the man that she was going to marry in the near future. She started again. "My father wanted me to be void of education, so I would be more of a puppet to him than ever." She sneered darkly at the memory, but shook her head and went on. 

"At first I didn't notice much, but as I got older, I started to notice things around me. Things that were foreign, and new, and as a child should be, curiosity and questions overwhelmed me; I wanted to figure out how things worked. That's when my mom intervened. She took me aside, and started to teach me things, like magic and mechanics." Bulma's voice got darker, and pain laced her vocal cords. She wasn't going to tell him details, "Let's just say that, things can't be hidden for long, I didn't learn much after that".

Bulma turned away her head while pain flowed through old wounds. No, she just wasn't ready to tell about her experiences, she would wait until she knew that both of them could handle it. She opened her mouth but no sound exerted.

Vegeta seemed to understand that she wasn't going to tell him, not now anyways, and that was perfectly acceptable, besides she didn't even know his name. 

Bulma's face changed from serene to fierce in a matter of seconds. Vegeta didn't know what to make of this sudden alter in mood. 

"What got up your pants and bit you?"

Bulma looked taken aback by this and retorted, "Nothing"!

In reality Bulma was fuming. How could she just tell him things about her personal life, what compelled her to do such a thing. One look back at her captor revealed the mystery…those eyes! They seemed to have a strange power oozing out of them estranging you in its grace. They sucked you in and didn't seem to let you go. It was power shifting. She shivered by the command executed by just a simple glance.

"Is there something wrong", Vegeta seemed concerned, not just for her, but for himself too. If something were to go wrong, then he might as well serve his own head on a silver platter.

"No", she shot back a little too sharply, "does it look like something's wrong". Her tone was full of sarcasm and mocking. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes suddenly, this was going to be a long five days. He wasn't sure how much he could take of her mood swings. 

****************************

Hey what's up, so how did you like this chapter. I hope by the explanation of the previous chapter up on top, you will understand the outline of the prophecy a little better. If any of you are reading my other story, I will have to tell you that I have dropped student council, and that secretary thing. I will have a little more time to write. Yay!!  Peace out, and review and be happy!! By the way, people have asked me to beta-read my story, but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. Would someone please explain? If it has anything to do with email, I'm sorry, but it is down right now. Don't blame me, blame my ghetto computer.  

Girl Pan


	6. A Day At A Stream

Enchanted

Ch.6  A day at a stream

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. 

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just felt like getting back to the story for a while. Don't get me wrong, I am going to finish it, I'm just EXTREMLY busy, and don't have time to do a lot of writing. I'm also working on another story, Butterfly Kisses, you should check it out. On to the story…

Vegeta landed on the lush green grass near the quiet stream. The sun shone through the trees. He laid a sleeping Bulma near a large oak, and quietly tiptoed to the water, trying not to wake her with any noise. He had too much of her for one day, and his nerves were still standing on end. It was an answer to unspoken prayers when Bulma finally conked during the long night and morning flight. _Man that girl can talk gees; she never seemed to shut up. _ 

Deep down he was glad that he had someone to talk to, it could get lonely flying up in the clouds all by yourself, but never in a million years would he admit it; to himself or anyone else. 

He bent down next the tranquility of water, and took a long sip of the refreshing wetness. It trickled slowly down his parched throat, and he let out an involuntary sigh. The iciness of the river, made him shiver with anticipation, and every muscle in his body yearned to be dunked in its depths.

Taking a quick glance back at his sleeping luggage he weighed the choices carefully in his head, and calculated whether or not he should plunge himself into the water. _Ah, what the hell, she's no where near waking up, and I seriously need a bath. _Taking a rapid whiff of his underarms, he cringed in agreement. 

He stripped slowly behind a small bush, peeling his battle armor of one piece at a time, reveling in the feel of bare skin against the blowing wind. Vegeta gave a rare smile as the breeze whipped around his flesh, wrapping its transparent arms around his body, and enclosing him in the irresistible tickling sensation. 

Chuckling slightly, Vegeta dove head first into the blue water, letting the stream rush over every part of his exposed body. Happiness bubbled in his spirit, and he tipped his head back while leaning against a rock trying to wash the dirt and oil out of his gravity defying hair. 

"Where am I", he heard a womanly voice say from within the trees. His body tensed up suddenly, he would know that voice from anywhere. Bulma. He grabbed a branch that was lying in the dirt next to the river, and tried to wash it as best he could in the river before putting it up against his skin.  

Vegeta stood up, and looked slowly around to check and see if Bulma had already made her way to the stream. (It was only a few trees away, and easy to come across.) Seeing no sight of the gorgeous blue and silver haired beauty, he made a mad dash for his clothes, still dripping a steady stream of water from his body. 

BAM! Vegeta collided head on with a figure, he fell on his butt hard, and looked up to see who he least wanted to. Bulma stood there; hand over mouth, staring straight at him. To his everlasting shame, he quickly tugged the now dirty branch over his personal parts. 

Bulma's ocean eyes were still big and wide from what she had just seen, and they held a certain look of innocence to them that he had never seen before except with tiny children to young to know about the world's cruelty. But she wasn't a little kid, and she knew more about unjustness than most fairies. Even now, in the midst of an embarrassing situation, all he could think of was her. Why did she plague him so much? It was as if every time she looked at him, she put him under her spell. Like a witch would to a frog. 

He shook his head abruptly ridding him of the unspoken thoughts. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha", one moment Bulma, was standing up looking naive and embarrassed at seeing a man's parts, and the next she was literally on the ground laughing. Her belly was shaking and she took deep gulps of breath, hiccupping as she went. 

Vegeta stood. Red was everywhere for him, on his nose and cheeks, his whole body was glowing with mortification. Anger rose in his stomach, as he watched Bulma's actions, and for a brief moment he contemplated reaching down and giving her a hard smack to bring her back to her senses. But knowing he would drop his branch in the process, he decided against it and slunk back behind his bush. 

He threw on his clothes quickly, not caring if they looked disheveled and wrinkled. Usually stuff like that would bother him, for he was a clean person, but after what happened his fingers stumbled and shook, and he couldn't find the right button for the correct hole. Frustrated he sighed, and decided to go shirtless. What would it matter anyways, she had already seen him blaring it loud and proud?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped out from behind his protection hoping that he wasn't showing the awkwardness that he felt inside. Thankfully Bulma, was done with her laughing session, and had even taken off her shoes, and stuck her aching feet into the ice-cold wetness. 

Her voice piped up. It sounded as clear as bells ringing from a church building. "I'm sorry for laughing at you; I should have been the one to feel dumb. After all, I _was_ the one who didn't know where I was." She laughed slightly at herself, and turned and faced him. He was dumbstruck, she looked like an angel, sitting next to the sparkling waters; blue and white hair shining in the sunlight. Vegeta's mouth hung open, and he was sure that he was probably drooling on himself. If he wasn't an honorable guard, and if she wasn't engaged to Thorn, he would have walked over and gave her a kiss just for being beautiful. 

He shook his head for the second time that day. _I have got to get some control over my thoughts. _

Before he could think of something to say back, Bulma continued, "It was just so funny! You should have seen your face!" Taking a light break to chuckle, she came back to the conversation. "You must have been mortified?"

He snorted at this, "Hah, many women have seen me in the nude before, why would it bother me this time". 

_Because she's beautiful idiot!_

_Stop thinking that! _The more rational part of his mind thought.

_What are you scared? Scared to like someone and take a chance?_

_She's the fiancée of my prince. _

_So?_

_So; I will have my head cut off if he finds his new bride tainted. _

With that Vegeta's thoughts ceased, much to his thankfulness, and he decided to sit back and watch the water as it tumbled over the colorful rocks, making them smooth. Rivers always seemed to bring him back to his senses. There was something ancient, almost mystifying to their appearance, and as you stepped into one, you can almost feel the history in it; the past coming alive.  There was a mystery that hung about them that no one would ever be able to solve. What had exactly happened in it? Who has it cleaned, dried thirst of, or carried. The answer will always be… you never know. 

"Maybe because I saw you before our wedding night," Bulma said with a hint of humor in her voice. 

Vegeta seemed to stumble back, flexing his black wings in nervousness. Did he hear what he thought he heard? His insides quivered with a mixture of strange and foreign feelings. He wasn't able to sort them out, and everything was confusing. What could you feel at a moment like this, when the girl that your not supposed to be attracted to thinks that you are her fiancé, but you really aren't, and you have feelings for her, but you can't because she's really engaged to your master. There are no words to describe what shock, relief, slight joy, horror, and confusion he was sensing. 

She thought he was Thorn!

Oh, how he just wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her that she wasn't going to get married to him. But he just couldn't bring himself to it. 

She looked up at him, complete innocence lacing through every movement of her tantalizing eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect. I was just reminded of something." Vegeta was lying through his teeth. 

"What?"

"Nothing important, just something I have to do back at the castle. Nothing important," Vegeta said in a hurried voice repeating himself in his nervousness, he wasn't really used to making up stuff. But he couldn't turn back now, after that first lie, it was useless to take it back. 

_What kind of shit have I gotten myself into?_ He thought feeling almost guilty. 

_Don't try to deny your feelings, you know you like her. _

_I may like her, _he finally admitted it, _but that doesn't mean she will ever like me._

_Look at the way she is staring at your body, she's is hungry, and not just for food. Take a glance at her, she digs you. _His eyes quickly averted to the fairy next to the river, and his mind was right, her stare was as soft and graceful as the water was fluid. Every membrane seemed to be boring into his body, from his rock hard abs to his prized hair. 

Weighing the choices, he decide that he might as well play along with this little game until they got back to the castle, and then he will just have to break it to her the hard way even though he was still not sure whether Bulma liked him or not.      

He stared at the water hard; maybe he could court her a little bit. After all, what was the harm of kissing and romance? As long as it doesn't get too far it's just harmless fun, right? No way to prove I did anything either. 

"Well if it's not important, why can't you tell me?" Bulma asked insistent that she get the answers. "Does it have anything to do with me?" Vegeta scowled. Damn, he would have to lie again. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. 

"Yes! Happy?" His voice was forceful and angry, and Bulma was taken aback. Sure she had seen his angry side peek out a little bit, but she never would expect him to have rage over a question so small and insignificant. What gave him the right to yell at her? She was just trying to create small talk with the bastard?

"Damn, you don't have to get your panties in a twist; I was just asking a question." She seemed to be huffing with all the anger she was harboring at his reaction. Vegeta couldn't help but notice that whenever she got mad a tiny wrinkle creased between her eyes, it was so cute. 

Wait, did he just say cute? He cringed, disgusted with himself. 

"Well I was trying to keep a secret from you, and I don't want anymore questions. Trust me, if you figured this out early, you will be sorely sorry. Let's just say it is something of an early wedding present." He gave a sexy smirk, trying to make her believe fully in his bogus story. He was better at this lying stuff than he thought. 

Bulma's insides calmed down, and the fire that coated her innards seconds ago vanished. She was strangely calmed by this man's allegations of a wedding. She knew that it was to come, but after seeing him she wasn't as heartbroken about it as she was yesterday night. She was almost happy and this thought frightened and excited her at the same time. His smile did mysterious things to her heart; _maybe life with Thorn wouldn't be so bad after all._

Seeing that he was finished with the conversation for the moment, he slipped down beside Bulma, and put his feet in the icy water next to her pale ones. 

*********

Videl's nurse stood over her body with an instrument; running it up and down near her heart and vitals. 

The sun broke through the room, when a servant threw open the thick blue curtains to see the bright new day. Temporarily blinded, and finally figuring out what the problem was she set down her tools and smiled widely. 

Videl's small weak voice peeped up from the silence, breaking the nurse's concentration of thought. 

"So why have I been sick these past few days", her face was sweating with the strain of talking.

"Why…", she stopped suddenly, and stepped back, ready to give the news that would change her life forever, "You're pregnant". 

There was a stunned silence. 

All time seemed to stop as the energy in the room soared, as well as the happiness. 

"I'm going to be a mother, I'm going to be a mother", was all that Videl was able to say or comprehend. 

The nurse smiled, patted her head, and stepped out of the room to tell the heart-stopping news to the anxious father. 

**************

Hours later, Bulma and Vegeta we're still sitting in the same positions; both their feet together and rather too close for comfort.

"So, where are we going to eat tonight", Bulma said trying to break the tranquil silence Thorn had insisted on. 

"You'll see", was all he said, before he returned to his noiseless sit while his feet dangled in the rushing water. 

_It's no use even trying!_ She thought, as she settled into her own comfortable silence. The quiet that they shared between each other strangely wasn't eerie or awkward. It was a perfect void. Bulma could almost drink up the connection that was being shared with her fiancé. Yamcha could never create this feeling that was being stirred in her heart. It was an overflowing happiness. But she could never tell him that, no never. 

Warmth spread over her hand, and she almost jumped with the suddenness. Looking down, a smile spread on her cheeks, Vegeta (even though she didn't know his true name) was holding her hand and staring at her with a caring gaze. Her heart skipped a beat, and her intake of breath came quicker. _Did he like her? _Bulma couldn't help but ponder. 

Giving his hand a quick squeeze, she laid back on the lush bouncy grass blades slipping her numb toes out of the ice cold liquid to soak up the sunlight. 

"What time of day do you think it is?"

Vegeta glanced up to the paling sky, calculating and measuring the position to the sun and the angle of the light.

"It's about 4 o' clock to fairy standards, but in our tongue we would say Last Light." Bulma gave a quick nod, giving her thanks. They both glanced at each other and gazed. Vegeta turned first, the eyes were windows to the soul, and he couldn't risk her seeing behind his mask. 

"What happened to your mother?", he asked uncertain if that was the right thing to ask at the moment, but since last nights weird mood swing, he was curious about what happened.  

Bulma tensed stiffly, but kept silent. 

Instead of blowing up like she had done just a half a day earlier, Bulma took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. 

Her hesitance made him wonder if she was going to ignore it, and act like he hadn't said anything. Besides, it would serve him right with being so forward. He regretted even saying anything, how could he have been so stupid, did he ever think of her feelings on the subject. It was obvious that it troubled her deeply. But before he could even mutter an apology on his part, she blurted the answer out quickly. 

"My father killed her", her eyebrows furrowed and he could see the pain almost easing off of her like melted butter. "He was a wife beater with a very short temper. One day he just snapped, and killed her with a double-edged sword." She stopped, the pain in her gut sharpening, as if she was reliving it again. This was the first time for her to tell the murder to anybody. "I saw the whole thing from behind our dragon hide couch. I sat there rocking myself for days, trying to get rid of the memories of my mother's blood. Even today I can see the fresh red droplets slipping out from underneath her skin, staining the glistening white tile beneath her dieing body."

Tears streamed from her eyes, and not being able to hold her feelings in any longer she cried with all her might into the peaceful aura, not even caring if her fiancé was listening to her tortured sobs. 

Outraged at what he was hearing Vegeta blurted out, "Why wasn't your father prosecuted, not even in our world can a husband murder his wife, unless she cheats on him. The very thought is savage. Your king is more moral than ours; surely he would acquire the same laws, if not more."

Bulma's speech was slurred and choppy as she was racked with more sobs. "I wanted to tell, but he threatened that he would kill me too. He lied and said that someone came through our magic shield and killed and raped her. He was respected in our community, and who would doubt him. Only I knew the truth, but I never told."

Her crying became even wilder, and Vegeta went and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. Almost instantly, she snuggled into his bare chest as if trying to share the pain that raged constantly through her troubled soul. 

"It's all right everything's over", Vegeta said trying to sooth her; "You're away from him now, and safe with me. I will never let anybody ever harm you."

With a shock he realized that he could never truly live up to his promise. She was going to be delivered to Thorn and out of his life, but as he gazed into the heartbroken angelic face of Bulma, he knew he would try with all his might to protect her. 

_Bulma, I will keep my promise…no matter the cost._

**************

Awww! Isn't veggie just adorable? They both like each other, but everything seems to be in the way. I wanted this part of the story to be mainly center around Vegeta and Bulma's blossoming forbidden relationship, but I felt like I just had to add a little bit of Videl in there.  

Isn't that review button pretty!


End file.
